slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitches and Stuffing
whee he hasnt even noticed Rules Copy and pasted from Sheeps blog: Stitches and Stuffing (AU) * All characters are adorable toys (Slimes are small slime balls with coloring and scent, robots are windup toy robots, humans are either dolls or plush toys, ect.) * Feel the wrath of 22042492408354923584305934589304587436 lovable plush toys. * Open RP- no plot, like "A Derpy Hangout", "Genderswap AU" and to externsion the "Science AU" Rules added by me: * Wiki rule stuff * All characters are toys. (Including you, Techy.) * If you cant think of what they'd be, make them be a stuft animal version of themselves. * Characters dont have to be made for more fun * Break the 4th wall as much as you want. Members * Squidy822 ** Balloony (he's kinda already a toy to some decree) ** Squidy (plooshie) ** Blaster (also plooshie) ** Mike (the most adorable plooshie) ** Lemmy (Now comes in Lemon-Scent.) ** Leo & Spike (Doll guy and Plush Pufferfish. Leo may or may not be a walking candle.) ** Jeff (comes in Lime scent.) ** Goggles (comes in...science scent?) ** Erebus (Plush.) ** MN (Also plush. But can still possess electronics. Somehow.) ** Calem (Plushhh) ** Unknown (plush) * XxKatakxX ** Nine(a plush doll which legs, arms, ears, head, tail, and torso, are connected with magnets) * RPMaster ** Techy * THE GREAT something ** Toby *MixieRoast **Signum (Clay) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (Plush) ** Darky (Also a plush) * Candlefly ** Mallory (Putty) ** Bee (Plush) ** i (Super illusions Putty) * Teamfortress2328 ** Hops ** Soury ** Runner * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (Toy Robot) ** Hikaridaku (Cat Plushies) ** Castellor (Black Slime / Purple Glitter Slime mix) * (next) Summary Squidy ended up casting a spell to make everyone into little plushies cuz he felt like it. He even turned himself into one. Hooray. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Leo was sitting by a tree with Spike, relaxing. Lemmy was waiting for Dancey to eventually join the roleplay--oops is that breaking the 4th wall? Balloony didn't really change since, to some decree, balloons are kinda toys...? And Squidy was just at home being plushies with Blaster. ---RPMaster--- Techy was just standing. He wondered something, then he hit himself with a Gaster Blaster. He just fell to pieces, then rebuilt. "I knew it! Because we are dolls and toys that are living, WE MUST BE GHOSTS INSIDE DOLLS AND TOYS!!!" Techy then began flying around like Mad Dummy. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine took of his arm. Then put it on. Then took it off. Then put it on. Then took his arm off again and threw it near Squidy, then made it inch behind him because he can control it like that, then slapped Squidy repeatedly. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby was still. ---MixieRoast--- Signum took the form of a small clay birb, fluttering up above the tree where the penguin shifter rested, jumping around a little. ---Squidy822--- Leo looked up at Signum. "I'd question how a clay bird fly's, but..." He gestures to the floating pufferfish plush. ---MixieRoast--- "Tweet." He switched back to a wolf, her clay parts re-arranging them-self. "Ror." ---Squidy822--- "Ehh, ok?" Leo said. A little slime plush thing came down in a full-size toy UFO. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey's just sitting there, while Darky is slightly trying to entertain her by saying different variations of the name,'Dancey,' because she thought Dancey was a bit bored, in which she is. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went and sat by Dancey, somewhat like a pet. He smelled like Lemons. For whatever reason. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey slightly sighed, took Lemmy, put him far from where she was, then went back to where she was, while Darky continues to be adorable. ---MixieRoast--- Signum trotted over to where the two felines were, plonking herself between them, morphing into a cat, curling up and purring. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is still bored, but does enjoy a 'fellow cat's' company. Darky stares at Signum for a moment, then continues to say varieties of Dancey's name and her nicknames. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw that Dancey liked the company of a fellow cat, and goes to Squidys home. He comes back as Tabby!Lemmy. ---Candlefly--- Mallory just learned it's bouncier than normal. Cue putty ball flying across the room. ---Squidy822--- (They were outdoors but whatever.) Balloony flew around with Mallory. Lemmy went and sat by Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey knew it was Lemmy due to the slime being yellow, but she allowed it anyway, as it wouldn't be possible to have a break from Lemmy for once. Though, she's still getting annoyed by Lemmy trying to get her attention. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just enjoyed being there by Dancey. Jeff waited to see if Katak threw in Monnet. ---Candlefly--- "Heeeeeello~!" Aaaand Bee swings in on a drawn vine, ramming riiiight into Dancey and Lemmy. What a great first impression. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey made a smol scared squeak sound, while Darky is somewhat confused. ---Squidy822--- Bee met a shock to the face. Gg. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine's arm re-attaches. "You know, there are definitive advantages to being toys. I can only think of... wait. Why... are we in a giant bedroom?" ---Teamfortress2328--- VAT NINETEEEEEEEEEEN DOOOOOOOT COM Hobs is swimming in a pool of plushes, before smuggling away a cute Minty plushy. Womango (edited by Hobs) is making new katanas because her's were turned to plush whiCH HOBS'S GAVE HER FOR CHRISTMAS WHY SQUIDY. Walker is running a marathon as a plushy. Nice. ---MixieRoast--- Signum jumped up happily at Bee's arrival, grinning. "Howdey~" ---Candlefly--- "Hello~!" Bee said to Signum, ignoring the shock. In other news, thanks to the toy thing, i is actually visible. Sorta. ---MixieRoast--- She jumped into a canine form again, creeping over to i with a passive look, ears perked in curiosity. ".... so this is what you look like?" ---Squidy822--- Leo walked over with his head on fire. "Hey guys! I'm a walking candle!" ---XxKatakxX--- Nine threw his arm at Leo and slapped him. ---Squidy822--- "Ow, that hurt you know!" Leo set the arm on fire and threw it back at Nine. ---Danceykitty--- After calming down about being jump-scared by an artist cat, Dancey went over to some random place in the room to sit down. ---Squidy822--- And of course right then and there Squidy jumpscared Dancey. "WE ARE NUMBER ONE!" (i'm getting obsessed with that meme help me) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey did get scared, but quickly calmed down, first word being,"Seriously?" ---Squidy822--- "Yep." Squidy moved a bit too the left, and a Lemmy acting as a projectile went flying at Dancey. Goggles was a bit farther back with a toy cannon that actually works. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine slapped his arm to put it out, then re-attached it. Then Nine grabbed Lemmy while he was in midair and dunked on Goggles with Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was somewhat confused,"Ok, now I have no idea what's going on." ---Squidy822--- Squidy pulled out a flute. Horrible ear bleed flute version of "We are Number One" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey randomly pulls out ear muffs from out of nowhere and puts them on, while Darky...well, she did the some thing. ---Squidy822--- Erebus teleported by Squidy and stuffed a big rock in his mouth. "You cant play flute." Erebus then waved too Darky. ---Danceykitty--- Darky waved back weakly/shyly/whatever I'm just saying she's confused. ---Squidy822--- Squidy ate the rock (dun question it or I'll have to kill you). "DARKY X ERE--" Erebus stuffed a MTT-Brand Goggles-Brand exploding rock in Squidys mouth. Squidy ate it. A little "boom" and smoke came out of squidys mouth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to pull out her phone only to watch random videos (probably kirby playthroughs). ---Squidy822--- The device started too glitch up. And then MN appeared on the screen in plush form. "Howdy!" "MN get out of Danceys phone." "Why because shes the best friend of your cr--" Erebus poked the "off" button. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is somewhat confused. ---Squidy822--- Darky received a message on their phone (assuming they have one). ---Danceykitty--- Darky checks the message on her phone (I'm guessing it's from Erebus). ---Squidy822--- MN was literally in the phone. "DARKY X E--" Erebus teleported over, hit the off button, and teleported back to where he was. MN appeared next to Erebus with a few pixels appearing as usual. "You never let me have my fun." "MN X Ninn." That quickly became a fist fight. Except they're plushies. ---Sheep Slime--- Hikaridaku approached in fused form, unfusing and Daku plopping themselves on Clockwork's hat. "Who has idea why Daku and Hikari are plushie? Or why everyone plushie?" Hikari bumped Daku on the side, pointing up at the "Summary" as Daku stopped to read it. "Cool! Kitty plushes!" said Clockwork, who took Daku off and set them down on the ground. ---Danceykitty--- Darky stopped reading for a moment to see the two felines, and both she and Dancey looked over to see the two felines, in which they both then said at the same time,"Oh hey, more felines." ---Sheep Slime--- "Is that Dark-Dark and Dance-Dance meow?" Daku asked. Hikari gave a sweet smile, responded with "Yes, yes yes. Darku and Dancu." Daku leaped onto Darky's head and became a cat hat. Castellor managed to break out of a small plastic container, flopping out. "Is it just me or is everything bigger all of a sudden? Not like it wasn't big before." Clockwork shrugged, responding with "I'm just glad I'm not getting stuck to one of Nine's magnets." ---MixieRoast--- Signum vanished, and Clockwork suddenly found himself booted towards nine. She then appeared again in the tree the feline rested under, canine once again, black sail-like wings help above her head.... they were sagging a little. Clay isn't the easier material for such things. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine heard Clockwork and went over to ask, "What about my magnets?" Unfortunately, his magnets send him flying straight into Clock. Nine: Oh. That's what you were talking about. ---Teamfortress2328--- "Making beelines for the felines, now are we?" Minty decloaks on Daku's head. Now we have Honey on a cat in a cat hat. ---Danceykitty-- Darky twitched her ears a bit, then politely said,"Can you get off my head now? I wouldn't want a fellow feline falling off if they were on my head." ---Sheep Slime--- Daku quickly leaped off, although gently as to not hurt Darky, with Minty still on their head. Clockwork was trying to get unstuck to Nine's magnets, and Hikari was having a passive-aggressive argument with Castellor, too quiet to hear. In the meantime, Daku went to help Clockwork get unstuck. "Robot and cat friend go unstuck..!" This was a situation that certainly was not attractive. ---Squidy822--- Unknown floated over to Clockwork and Nine. ". . ." Unknown summoned a few hands and trys to pull Nine away from Clockwork. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages